


A composite woman

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: Viggo Mortensen [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: Poem - entangled in poems written by Viggo Mortensen





	A composite woman

Jack the Ripper collected body parts.

Was he,  
like you,  
building his ideal woman,  
bit  
by bit?

You started small  
with shore-line no-shows at dawn,  
then you got bolder.

How careless of you  
to let the shark  
take nearly all of that one,  
bar her teeth,  
and her memory.  
This one left only a stain  
you no longer can see  
on the sidewalk.  
She left a scent,  
faintly lingering,  
this one donated  
the impression of a neck.  
That one is a photo,  
this other is  
warmth and heavy blood,  
pumping in time  
with your heart.  
Eyes, Ears, Lips,  
private smells  
for the savouring.

You are an artist.

She is a delicate beauty,

a composite, ideal woman,  
fit to be longed for  
and mourned after  
through half missed encounters  
and 2am sighings  
spread across distant time-zones  
and telephones  
ringing out.

Shaw took, from the Greeks,  
their Pygmalion  
and made a Fair Lady.  
To my naive eyes  
you seem to have done the same.

How useful!  
She'll never nag you  
nor throw your fish bait out of the fridge.  
She won't ever be there  
to insist that you aim for the toilet  
and close the lid when you're done.

Wherever you roam,  
as you always do roam,  
she will always be,  
fondly,  
'not with you'.


End file.
